


Not What I Expected, But What I Needed

by Disneybrony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Finn doesn't rape her, Lots of Sex, Poor Rey, Rape later on, Romance, Sex, my dorks, sex slaves, so this is love, tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Captain FN-2187 expected to be waiting for him when he entered his chambers was a naked woman offering him her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master

The last thing Captain FN-2187 expected to be waiting for him when he entered his chambers was a naked woman offering him her body. Honestly, he thought this was a joke put on by his fellow troopers. And if it was, it was working quite well. He shut the door, before opening it again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was still there, begging for him to fuck her, but he saw pure pain and terror in her hazel eyes. 

He shut the door, took a deep breath, then headed down the hallway, looking for his leader. It didn't take long before he found Phasma. “Captain Phasma, you don't know why there's a naked woman in my room, do you?” _Real subtle. ___

“Captain FN-2187, I do know, at least a small amount. She is your slave, General Zema thought you were doing a good job at your age and following-”

“Ah yes, there you are FN-2187! I've been looking for!” General Zema announced, coming around the corner. “Follow me, my boy.” He did what he was told, and followed the general back to his quarters. He opened the door, the girl still sitting there, FN-2187 saw pure fear in her eyes grow at the sight of Zema. “There she is! Why aren't you begging?” He hissed the last part, the girl crawling over to him.

“Oh Master! Forgive me! I-I must be punished.” She cried at the Captain's feet. 

“She's your slave. But she won't clean the room or get you food, unless of course you ask her, she's for your pleasure. Yes she's small, but she's a virgin. I had to pay extra for that.” He elbowed FN-2187 playfully. “But she has a...decent body, and childbearing hips. She'll do will for carrying your seed.”

“Um...not that I'm not grateful or anything, but what if I don't want her?”

“She'll be given off to the next man in line. And if she ever lashes out or disobeys you,” Zema pulled a remote from his pocket, much to the girl's horror.

“No please. Not again-AHHH!” she screamed, pulsing and jerking in pain on the ground.

“She has a chip implanted in her neck, and it electrocutes her. Just press the button for as long as you think she needs it.” He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. “I already put whips and extra chains in the closet for you. Use them as you please. Soon, she'll spread her legs everytime she sees you. Now, stand up!” the girl bolted to her feet. He handed her leash and the remote to FN-2187. “Just find me if you have any trouble.” the door closed, FN-2187 was now alone with the girl.

“What's your name?”

“You can call me anything you want, master.”  
“I want to know your name.”

“Rey. But you can change it if you wish!”

“Rey. Let's just go with Rey. So I'm guessing you wanna please me?”

“It's my only goal in life, to please you and carry your children.”

“Right. So um, I mean I wouldn't mind sex, you really seem to want it-what are you doing?”  
She was on the floor, her legs spread. “You could at least do it on the bed.” She hurried over and climbed on the bed, her legs spread once more. 

“This isn't the widest I can go. Force me open, break my limbs-” She was practically sobbing.

“No! I don't want to do that! Close your legs, and let's just have some calm, clean, nice sex, okay?”

“No! Go rough! I'm a virgin, don't you want to use that?” 

“I'm a virgin to. I wanna do it soft, okay?”

“I didn't mean to upset you master-”

“For force's sake! Don't call me that! My name is FN-2187.”

“I'm yours, FN-2187.”

“You know what? Just...just call me Finn.” 

“Finn…” he liked the way it rolled off her tongue. “Is it what your friends call you?”

“No just...just something I came up with right now.” He began to take off his armor, when she leaped from the bed to his side and started to take off his armor for him. “Will you stop that!” He snapped, getting annoyed at her advances. She scurried back to bed, slightly shaking. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” he whispered, kicking his boats aside. 

“I'm not scared master, unless you want me to be.”

_Gods, what have they done to her? ___

__He finished undressing, until he was only down to his boxers. He gave her a small smile, before climbing into bed. “Let me lead, okay?” He whispered as she nodded. He placed his hands on her porcelain skin. He pulled her close to him, trying to remember the last time he felt the touch of another like this. His hands wandered her body, never poking or scratching her frail body. He traced little swirls into her back, and soon he felt her relax. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and he swore he saw the tiniest smile appear on her lips.__

____He gently rocked his hips, and he heard a soft moan. He dragged the tips of his nails across her legs, never scratching her. He nuzzled her, and she returned it. He gently rolled her over so she was on the bottom. She was blushing, and still had that tiny smile. “Are you ready?” She nodded. “Alright, you take it away.”_ _ _ _

____“M-Me?”_ _ _ _

“Yeah, you're the leader now.” Her smile grew slightly, as if delighted to be in charge for once, before tugging on his boxer strap. She pulled it down, and stroked his cock, Finn feeling like he was gonna faint from happiness. She started to go faster, and Finn was hard between her hands. He came in her hands, a little dripping on her stomach. “Oh sorry.” she didn't reply, just slowly lowered him to her entrance. She expected him to put himself inside of her, but instead, he licked her clit, and Rey let out a loud moan of pleasure. He repeated this, his tongue swirling around until he was inside of her, Rey gasping and gripping the bedsheets. She orgasmed, her hot fluid going into his mouth. He swallowed, not even flinching or gagging. Her sweetness dribbled down his chin, she giggled.

He then began to press kisses along her stomach, up her chest, and sucked on her nipples, Rey almost hitting the ceiling in pleasure. “You okay?” He asked, trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Never better. Please, master, don't stop.” She whimpered.

“It's Finn. And I wasn't planning on it.” He sucked and gently bit her nipples, Rey feeling another orgasm coming. He moved up so he was kisses her shoulders and neck, Rey gripping at his back, almost reaching the climax. Finn took notice, and slowly inserted himself in her.

“Uh! Yes yes! Please!” She was being stretched, she had always known she was extremely tight. She felt like she was being ripped in two, pain coursing through her. But she didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to get beaten. But she let a small whimper of pain out, Finn stopped and looked at her.

“Are you okay?” he panted.

“Y-Yes.” Her voice was squeaky.

“No, you're in pain.” He pulled out, gently rolling Rey over so she was on her back next to him. “You could have just said something.”

“I-I didn't want to b-be punished!” She sobbed.

“Oh gods, I pretty much just raped you. I am so sorry.” he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“No! No you didn't! I g-gave you permission. You did nothing wrong.” 

“Are you sure?” She nodded. “Okay, but you seem really tired, so I'm going to get us some dinner.” He stood up, starting the long task of dressing himself once more. Rey pulled the sheets up to her chin.

“You are very handsome.” She whispered, staring at the muscles on his back. 

“Oh. Thanks.” He blushed, pulling on his pants. He slipped his shirt on and boots before heading out the door. 

He was almost to the mess hall when a voice interrupted him. “FN-2187! Where's your pet?” Zema asked, walking along side him.

“She's tired, so I'm letting her rest.”

“You aren't demanding her to come with you? You don't want to show her off?” 

“Her name is Rey.” Finn said crossly. 

Zema glared. “Well, go get Rey, and take her for a walk.” He hissed. "That's an order."

Finn clenched his fists but did as he was told. He slammed the door as he entered his room. 

“Rey, I'm sorry.” He went over and picked up her leash. “It's an order. I have to follow it.” She nodded, and walked beside Finn. _I knew he was to good to be true. ___She thought to herself.

__They reached Zema, Rey staring at her feet so she wouldn't have to look at him. “What? What are you doing? So supposed to be crawling.” Zema kicked her shin, sending the malnourished girl to the ground. She let out a whimper of pain, and Zema grabbed his own remote, shocking her for a good twenty seconds, Rey screamed in pain, tears falling down her face. Finn was powerless to stop him, for he knew he was as good as dead if he tried to stop him. “You need to use force. She hasn't learned.” Zema glared, walking ahead of them. Finn wanted to comfort her, but he knew Zema could see him and take her away._ _

__“Come on.” He murmured, and she crawled after him, her head hung in shame.  
Rey had never felt more embarrassed when they reached the mess hall and she felt hundreds of eyes staring at her. Finn found an empty seat far from the stares and whispers. He pointed for Rey to sit, which she did. “No, in the chair.” She sat in the chair, Finn leaving to get food. _ _

__She sat quietly, picking at her nails and the dried semon on her belly. She didn't notice when Finn sat back down, placing a plate in front of her. Her eyes widened. “F-For me?” She asked, her hazel eyes wide._ _

__“Yeah. All for you.” He wasn't sure why the gooey greyish substance amazed her. But then a thought crossed his mind. “When was the last time you ate something?”_ _

__“I don't remember.”_ _

“Well, that makes two of us.” The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Rey licking her bowl clean.  
“Thank you.”

“For what?” Finn asked with a mouth full of food.

She giggled, wiping away some of the grey stuff from his check. “For getting me food.”

He rolled his eyes. “Miss Rey, this isn't food. This is grey stuff. Not real food. Tell you what, next time we land on a planet, I'll take you out for actual food.” 

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. Exactly like a date.”


	2. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Got a lot of feedback for me to continue. Now if only you could review my other stories like that...-_-  
> But anyway, this chapter will have mentions/implied rape.

Finn learned pretty quickly that Rey was tiny. Not just short and skinny, but I-can-see-your-bones skinny. She always ate her meals in under five minutes, and he ended giving her half of his portions. At night she was always shivering, even after he got extra blankets for her. Finally, one night he pulled her close, her face pressed into his chest, and she stopped shaking. Finn gave her his extra clothes, even though she seemed to disappear in the shirts and the pants never stayed up.  
Sex happened almost every night, and by now he could go inside her without her being in extreme pain. Recently, Finn had requested lube, (blushing the entire time) and was planning to use it on Rey, since she was still tight. But she had used it on him, and Finn had screamed with pleasure into his pillow, Rey giggling at his reactions. 

Today had been a long day, Finn had spent the day dealing with Zema and his comments about her. He had been ignoring him and nodding along until he said something gut wrenching. Something that made him want to vomit.  
“So Lord Ren is pretty fond of her. He wants to borrow her tonight. You don't have a choice, just telling you so you wouldn't be surprised.” 

“W-What?”

“Yeah, he should come and get her after dinner. Anyway, file those reports, and we'll talk tomorrow.” But Finn had stopped listening. That _monster, _was going to rape her. Use her all night. He had to tell her, but that would only make her breakdown in tears. He sighed, he needed to tell her, even if it would hurt her. He excused himself from his fellow troopers and generals, power walking to his room.__

__He entered, Rey brushing her long locks out, which were damp from the shower she must have taken earlier. “Hey, we need to talk.”  
Her eyes widened as Finn took a set next to her. “You...you know who Kylo Ren is right?”_ _

__“The scary man in the mask?”_ _

__“Yeah him. Well, it seems that he wants you. Just for tonight.”_ _

__“W-Wants me?”_ _

__“Yes. I have no control over it. I'm sorry. But I'll ask for tomorrow off so we can just relax, okay?”_ _

__“Okay.” She whispered, tears gatherings in her eyes. Finn pulled her close, pressing a kiss on her forehead._ _

__“I'm sorry Rey. I really am.”_ _

__“Don't be. This i-is what I'm made to do, right?”_ _

__“No. No, you are so much more than a sex slave. You are my beautiful Rey of sunshine. You're kind, and caring, and the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You are worth more than all the stars in the sky.”_ _

__Rey's face was bright pink by now. “You don't mean that.”_ _

“I really do. I really...I love you. Not just for your body, although that is a plus, but for your smile, your personality, your everything.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rey's lips, his heart pounding in his ears. He had never kissed anyone before, but he didn't care, cupping her cheek and placing a hand on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and before Finn knew what he was doing, their tongues were locked, Rey moaning in pleasure.  
Soon, the young lovers were pulling their clothes off hungrily, all their problems fading into the background…

Finn was awoken by a loud banging at his door. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on before opening the door. He was greeted to the face, well mask, of his leader. “Kylo Ren. I do apologize I lost track of time.” 

“You are forgiven this time. Where is she?” Finn pointed to the bed.

“Just give us a few minutes and so she can get dressed-” Kylo shoved him out of the way, picking her up, startling the poor girl. He grabbed her leash and the remote, nodding at Finn.

“I will return her before dinner tomorrow unless I tell you other wise. Goodnight FN-2187.” The door slammed in his face, and he was alone. He rubbed his eyes again, climbing back into bed. He had missed dinner, but he felt to sick to eat. He picked up some of his mission reports he needed to file, but his mind was to clouded with worry. The only thing he could do was sleep, but he spent most of the night restless, drifting in and out of sleep before drifting off...

_“N-No please! Finn! Finn help-AHHH!” ___

He bolted upright in bed, his heart pounding in his ears. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 4:47. He groaned, pulling the covers back over his head. He shut his eyes, but wasn't met with sleep. He tossed and turned before feeling like he was being choked. He coughed, reaching at his throat, looking around for who could be doing it, but saw no one. Suddenly the sensation stopped, Finn took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He had to be dreaming, right? He shut his eyes, pulling the blanket over his head.  
He didn't get a wink of sleep, but luckily he didn't hear whoever was screaming again, nor did he feel like he was being choked. When his buzzer went off Finn groaned, even through he was already awake. He climbed out of bed and began to get dressed in his suit. But something surprised him out od the corner of his eye. It was a small lamp, glass shattered around it on the ground. He went over to investigate, seeing that everything was fine expect the bulb had mysteriously exploded. He shook his head. It probably just needed to be changed. He opened his drawers and the closet, where he was met with another odd thing: his clothes weren't organized, they were hanging out of the drawers, some clothes stuffed inside otherrs. It looked like a small hurricane had gone off inside it. _Maybe I was sleep organising? Today has just been really weird. I need food._  
He shuffled down to the mess hall, sitting down next to some of his other officers.  
“So FN-2187, I hear you got a live in prostitute.” Captain CR-4353 said, playfully elbowing Finn in the side. Captain FO-3009 chuckled, along with another captain he didn't recognize. 

______“She's much more then that. But I didn't see her last night, Ren decided to ‘borrow’ her for the night.” He was stabbing his mush, sighing to himself. He didn't realize that the table had gone quiet until one of them spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Man, you are never gonna see her again.” Captain FO-3009 said, shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He sometimes screws around with prostitutes and slaves when we stop at a planet for the night, or he just grabs one and he fucks her. Usually either killing her, leaving her for dead, or, if he's feeling nice, he'll let them live with only severe injuries.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don't think that will happen to Rey, right?” he asked nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don't worry, Zema will get you a new lady if she comes out as unfuckable.” FO-4353 reassured._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I don't want another woman! I want Rey! I lo-” he stopped himself, he fellow troopers staring at him in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You love her?”  
Finn nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She must be amazing in the bed-”_ _ _ _ _ _

“It isn't about sex! She's the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met! And yeah sure, the sex is nice, but it isn't why I love her! Her smile, her giggle, her innocence, i love it all!” he shoved his chair back, storming off to his room. He opened his door, slamming it closed and putting his head in his hands. _What are you doing Finn?_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he gets up to answer. He sees Zema and a few stormtroopers. Two of the troopers throw something onto the ground, before shutting the door and leaving.  
Much to his horror, it wasn't something, it was a someone. Rey.

“Rey?!” He bent down, cradling her head in his hands. She wasn't responding, but she still had a pulse. He scooped her up and placed her own the bed, examining her wounds. She had dried blood all over her legs, one of her eyes was swollen shut, and purple, blue, and black bruises covered her fresh snow skin. “No, no, no!” He exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears. 

He heard a whimper and saw her move her head, only making the whimper louder. She opened her eye, staring at the blurry image of her man. “F-F-Finn?” she choked, spitting out blood. 

“Yeah, it's me.” she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest, sobs racking her small frame. “I got you...and I'm gonna get us out of here.”


	3. Do you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday. Also I wrote this at 3 in the morning. So sorry if it makes no sense.

Of course, escaping from the most dangerous people in the galaxy wasn't gonna be easy. Especially with Rey to injured and sore to do much of anything except cling to Finn and let him take care of her. She had refused help at first, but when she tried to make her way to the fresher, she had taken two steps before falling over.

He took her to the fresher and drew her a hot bath. He scrubbed the dried blood off her legs, trying to ignore her flinching. He took a cold washcloth and pressed it to her eye. He was trying to clean the blood off her crotch when she let out a scream of pain, making Finn jump.

“Are you okay?!” 

“I-I-I’m sorry.” she whispered.

“No no, you're okay. Did I hit something? A scratch or a bruise?”

“I don't k-know…”

“Okay. Is it alright if I look at it when you get out? I just want to see if there's a bruise or something.” she nodded. “Alright, good.” he went back to scrubbing, when Rey asked a question.

“Finn?” 

“Hmm?”

“How are y-you going to get us out?”

“...I have no idea.”

“That's comforting.” she let out a soft giggle.

“Wait! I have a plan, sorta.”

“Hm?”

“Well, more like 12% of a plan.” Rey let out a groan.  
“Have a little faith in me. I'll get us out and you can go back to where ever you were and go to your family.”

“I...I don't have a family.” she whispered, biting back tears.

“Oh stars, I am so sorry.” he tried to wipe away her tears, but instead got soap in her eye.

Many apologizes and flailing limbs later, Rey was in bed, Finn drying her legs. When he got to her lovely lady parts, he looked at her. “Can I check now?”

“Yeah.”

“Just yell if it really hurts. I'm sure the whole thing is sore.” Rey nodded, licking her chapped lips. Finn gently dabbed around it with a towel, when knew her opening she let out a loud cry. “Okay, it hurts, just hold on, okay?” she didn't show any signs of hearing him, only gripping the bedsheets. He used a flashlight, and could feel her blushing with embarrassment. 

It didn't take long to see a...well, he wasn't sure what it was. It was small red object that had been poorly sown into her skin. “Rey...do you have any idea why a device is sown to your skin?”

Her face turned pale and she wildly shook her head. “Get it out!”

“I will, hang on. It must be sensitive because the skin around it is inflamed.” he got up and sorted through the med kit every trooper had for a something to scoop it out with. In the end he came up with a tiny pair of scissors, and a few pointy things that he had forgotten the name of. He went back over to her, and her lip was bleeding from biting it so hard. 

“Alright, this is gonna hurt like hell, so bite a towel, and grip the sheets. Let's see how badly I fuck this up.” he mumbled the last part. Rey did as she was told, and almost kicked him in the gut when he started to pierce her flesh. “I know I know. Count backwards from ten.”

“T-Ten.” Blood seeped out of the cut he had made.

“Ni-i-ine.” he made a cut in the neatest circle he could possibly make.

“Eight.” he grabbed the scissors.

“S-Seven.” she whimpered, preparing for the pain.

“S-Six.” he lifted the device and the skin it was still attached to up. 

“F-F-Five.” he cut away at the skin, blood covering his hands.

“OH KRIFF!”

“Keep counting!”

“Uh uh, OW, four!” it was hanging on by a thread.

“Three.” 

_Chop. ___

“And we're done.” he held the device up, before chucking it in the trash. He grabbed some tissues and a towel to dab at the mess.

“W-What was it?”

“I have no idea. Kylo must have put it on you, more then likely it was a tracking device.”

“Why?”

“I...I don't know.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “I need to stitch you up.” she didn't reply, just stared into space. He stitched her up, and she only winced slightly.

As he was putting the tools away, Rey's soft voice asked him a question that made his heart stop.  
“Do you love me?”

He inhaled, finished putting away the tools, then climbed into bed next to her, pulling her close. “Rey, there aren't enough words to describe you. You're smart, sweet, cute, nice, silly, beautiful, amazing, spectacular, and I love you with all my heart. I would die for you.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I would...I would live for you.”

“What?”

“Nothing, heard it in a shitty holofilm a few years ago.”

“Okay then…”

“Yeah...um...do you need something to eat?”

“Yeah. I would like some.”

“Okay, I'll see if I can find something for you.”

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. It really makes me feel awesome. Also go and comment on @StormScavenger's work. He really needs the boast. Thanks.


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about being sooooooo late you guys! Life got in the way, but I'm back! Kinda.  
> This is a long ass chapter, so it makes sense why it took me so flipping long. Anyway, on with the show

Finn couldn't sleep. Rey was curled up next to him, her breathing soothing. She had a small smile on her face, he hoped she was dreaming happy things. Tomorrow they would he off this fucking ship, miles and miles away from the First Order. He sighed, terror of failing and getting Rey killed filled his head. He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. He pressed a kiss to her head, but when he tried to press one to her forehead, he was greeted to her nose instead, a giggle accompanying it. 

“I didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's fine.” She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her legs around his. 

“By this time next week, we'll be alone, far away from these dicks.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you to babe.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Hm?”

“Will we live together? Will you marry me? Will we have children? Will we grow old together? Will we-”

Finn shut her up by pressing his lips to hers. “Does that answer your question?”

“...yes.”

“Good.” he smiled, kissing her again, this time on her neck. She moaned, he knew he had hit her sweet spot.

“Gods...yes.” she mumbled.

Finn nipped at it, causing Rey to moan louder. “Rey,” he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. “I love you more than life itself.” he kissed her breast. “Would you make me...” he sucked on her nipple and she moaned again. “...the happiest man in the galaxy…” he kissed her stomach, she let out a shiver. “...and marry me?”

“Yes! A million times yes!” she exclaimed, just as his tongue entered her, causing her to gasp. He loved her moans. It sounded like music only the two of them could make. Her toes curled as she orgasmed, Finn licking it up, making her grip the sheets as if it were her lifeline. “Finn...don't ever...stop.”

“I have to eventually. I mean, hell, it’s 1 am. Which means we leave this shit hole today.”

“Thank gods. We could go into a bigger shit hole, and as long as I had you, I wouldn't care. Hell, I'll probably have to sell myself-”

“No.”

“What?”

You'll never have to sell yourself again.”

“Well if we need money, I can-”

“No. I'll sell myself before you ever do.”

“Finn…” she rested her hand on his cheek. “I really appreciate that. But you don't know the first thing about the sex industry.” She pressed a kiss on his cheek. “They'd eat you up alive.” 

“Thanks for the advice.” She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few more hours of shut eye…

He was awoken by his alarm, and a smile crept up his face. It was time to get up. They would be landing for fuel at 1 p.m. Finn would take Rey out for a walk, but they would slip away onto a cargo ship, and be across the galaxy by nightfall. His beautiful fiancée was still asleep when he got up to change into his uniform.  
It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago he didn't even know her, but now he couldn't imagine a day without her.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling as he put on his helmet and headed to the mess hall. He felt jittery, trying to act as calm as possible. Just pretend it's a normal day Finn, just pretend it's a normal day.

He ate his grey mush in silence, praying this was the last time he would have to eat it. 

“Hey, 2187.” a hand waved in front of his face. 

“Huh what?”

“You spaced out, you okay?”

“Yeah, rough night that's all.” he felt their eyes staring into his head as he ate his mush. 3009 was about to open his mouth, but Finn took his question out of his mouth. “The cunt gave me a massage, but she gave a shitty blowjob. Almost broke her arm, so she promised to do better next time.” He felt like vomiting.

“Good, take charge.” 3009 playfully elbowing him. 

“Can't believe I actually liked that slut. Also, she wasn't no virgin when I got her.” he chuckled, wanting to punch himself.

“Figures. She would have cost the hell of a lot more if she really was one.”

“Probably, but I gotta go check on the animal, see ya.” he got up, not throwing away his can of mush like usual. He had a little bit in it for her, and he hoped he could get her some actual food once they reached a planet. He slipped into his room silently, Rey still asleep. He took off his armor and climbed in with her. 

She was a beautiful sleeper, looking peaceful for once in her life. He wondered about what she was dreaming about. He hoped it was happy, full of light and love. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open like a princess in on of the old holobooks he learned to read with.

“Good morning my love.” they shared a kiss, which deepened until they let go to breathe, Finn not even realizing he was thrusting into her as she gripped the sheets.  
“Kriff, I love you.” she whispered as she came, breathing heavy. 

“No as much as I love you.” they were going fast, Rey digging her nails into his back.

“Ugh, yes, yes, YES!” she exclaimed before he pulled out. “Give it to me, I need you.” she opened her mouth and took all of him, his taste filling her up, yet she craved more. She cleaned his cock with her tongue, and she could see his knees trembling.

“R-Rey...don't stop.” she massaged his balls, and Finn closed his eyes as he came in her mouth again.

“Finn,” she took a breath, his sweetness covering her face. “I could live off of you alone. You taste better than anything else in the galaxy. I'm yours, please fill me with your love. Every hole and crack and-” he crashed his lips into hers, silencing her. They became one once more, Finn not pulling out, letting his sweetness fill her pussy.

“Kriff Rey, you're still so tight.” he whispered, still worrying about hurting her. 

“It hurts like hell but it feels so good.” she whimpered into him. 

“Good, well, about the latter, not the first-ooooohhh Force…” he whispered as he went deeper into her. She loved to go deep, but he always stopped, not wanting to hurt her. But just incase this was their last time together, he was gonna make it count. He filled her completely, pulling her closer. 

Her small frame shook as she took him. “Hmmm, yes…” she was biting back tears of pleasure and pain. She felt like she was gonna split in two. He gave another thrust and, kriff, Rey was positive something tore. Her eyes must have widened, because Finn saw. 

“You okay? Was i going to rough?”

“No, it felt good, but...but I think something tore.” she mumbled.

“Oh makers, okay, hold on.” he slipped out of her, rolling over so he was facing her. “Are you bleeding? What does the pain feel like? Like you got stabbed, or shot, or burned? Shit, I knew I shouldn't have gone so deep. I'm sorry Rey.”

“Don't be. Maybe it was just my imagination. You probably went too deep, that's all. It just burns a little, no blood or blinding pain. The area just wasn't used to your cock.”

“Are you sure? Because maybe you need-”

“Finn, I'm fine.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “I'll be okay. The pain is already dying.” 

“If you say so. I brought you breakfast.” he handed her the mush, and she ate it quickly as possible. “What kind of planet do you want to live on?”

“I'm fine with whatever. Just no sand please.”

He chuckled. “Noted. I want rain every night.”

“Rain?”

“You know, water that falls from the sky?”

“I didn't know it had a name.”

“Have you ever even seen rain?” 

“Once. I never got to touch it. But people ran inside, so it must burn skin.”

“No no no, they just didn't want to get wet, that’s all.”

“So it doesn't hurt?”

“No, I mean, when it's raining really hard, yeah, but usually no.”

“Okay...is it time to go yet?!” she asked suddenly.

“We've got six more hours. Why don't you lay out stuff we might need, while I get back to work, okay?” she nodded. “You're amazing.” He kissed her once more before slipping on his clothes again, Rey smiling from her at him. “I love you.”

“I love you more!” she replied as the door closed. She sighed, staring at the ceiling before jumping up and emptying all the drawers.

Later…

Finn stood with his fellow squad members, listening to a speech given by Captain Phasma. He was jittery, tapping his finger on his armored knee. He knew they would be landing in an hour, and he needed to get back to Rey and help her pack. He had already convinced one of the mess hall workers to give him an energy bar, saying his slave was sick. 

“And that concludes today's meeting. You are dismissed, we will arrive in an hour to refuel, so make sure you are at your posts.” 

“Yes Captain Phasma.” His team said together, before leaving the area.

He zipped back to his room, entering to find Rey with all his clothes laid out nice and orderly. “I wasn't really sure what to pack.” 

“That's okay, we can't pack that much. Only what I can fit in this stupid suit.” he grumbled. She started to hand him things to put into piles. “But let's see, extra clothes of course, water will be to hard to carry, a bar of soap...sure why not. A blanket...I don't think I can carry it. I've already got an energy bar, it's really good and can fill you up for awhile.” He slipped on an extra pair of pants and shirt, before getting back in his suit. “Okay, so you're gonna be on your leash, okay?” she nodded. “We gotta act normal, and I'll make something up about you getting fresh air or something.”

“But...but what if they say no? What if we can't leave the ship? What if they won't let us on a different ship? What if they catch us? What if-”

Finn pressed his lips to the young woman, and she melted into him. “I'll make sure you get out. I promise.”

“And you'll make sure you get out to, right?”

“Rey, you need a life of your own. You can go looking for your family, start a new life. I'll...I'll be okay.”

“I'm not leaving without you. It's either both of us, or neither of us.”

“But-”

“You are my whole world, Finn! I would die if I had to leave you behind.”

“Rey, please-”

“No. Both of us or nothing. I'd rather die with you then die alone and free.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. I love you.” they shared a kiss, Rey burying her face in his neck.

“Force I love you.” he pulled away, grabbing her leash. “We're about to land. Let's go.” He grabbed her hand, slipped on his helmet, and stepped out into the hall.

They walked down the hall, but were greeted with a man he hated almost as much as Zema and Ren. 

Nines.

"Capt....oh, and yes the trophy slave. Why is she standing at our level with her paws in your hands? If she were mine, I would've had her on her knees and sucking the cocks of every man when approached."

"Not now Nines, and you will show respect to your superior before- Z-Zema, Sir." Finn stood up straighter as the general appeared.

"Yes Captain FN-2187, why isn't she doing that. Why it seems nothing has changed in her behavior and she still believes she can stand,” he pushed the young woman to the ground. “in our presence?”

"Well it's that, uh she gets locked-joints from being on her knees so long. I'm...simply out giving her a walk.”

"Yes fair enough, but do keep her done round these parts. There's sensitive equipment in place and she can be...excitable"

"Of course sir"

"As you were. Come commander, those 8 o'clock reports wont file themselves.” Nines followed Zema down the long hall.

Both let out a breath neither knew they were holding. The lovers shared a look, before continuing on their journey. Rey crawled on her hands and knees, trying to hide her excitement of the outside world. 

They reached the exit, but were stopped by a trooper. “Halt. What are you doing?”

“That's Captain FN-2187 to you. And I'm taking my whore out for a walk. You can asked General Zema, he let me. Now move, or you will be moved.” Finn growled, the trooper almost jumping out of the way.

“O-Of course sir! You wouldn't mind if I checked with Gen-”

“You don't believe me?! I'll have to report you for disrespecting your leaders!”

“No s-sir! Go right ahead!” Finn tugged Rey's leash and pretended to drag her away. 

Once they were out of view, Rey stood up, taking her lover's hand and running toward a cargo ship. They were just about to close the doors when Finn waved one of the workers down.

“Sir...I...help…” he panted.

“We need a ride.” Rey said, staring the man down with her own two eye, (even though he had five.)

“What makes you think I'll let you on?”

“Because,” Rey got up in his face. “you wouldn't want a poor little thing like me to die out here, would ya?” she batted her eyes, tugging on his shirt collar. He didn't look convinced until she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“You're right. Hop on.” Rey winked at Finn, and the three headed on the ship. “Where can I take you two?”

“The next planet will be fine. Preferably one with no people.”

“Alrighty. I'll let you two know when I'm gonna kick you off.”

Rey nodded, and grabbed Finn's hand, giving it a squeeze. “We'll find a doctor to patch you up and get the chip out of your neck.” She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you.” she whispered.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review (: it makes me happy. And I could use some happiness.


	5. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Five years later…

 

Finn finished wiping down the window, and was about to move onto the next one when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

“Play princesses with me!” the small girl exclaimed. 

“What do we say young lady?”

“Please come play princesses with me, daddy.”

“That's better Miracle.” he lifted her up, pressing kisses to her little face. 

“That tickles daddy!” the three year old exclaimed. 

“Oh really?” He swooped her up, and blew a raspberry on her arm.

“Daddy! Stop it!” She laughed.

“What are you two crazies doing?” Rey asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Nothing.” Finn placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, Miracle making a gagging sound.

“Ick! You guys are gross.”

“We are aren't we?” Finn pressed another kiss to Rey's lips. 

“Eww!” She ran to her room, the couple chuckling. 

“She gets that from you.” he winked, Rey playfully batting him. 

“Whatever mister. Since tomorrow's our anniversary, I asked Ms. Georgewood to watch her for the day. So just you and me all day.” Rey smiled seductively. 

“How are you so beautiful? I don't think it's physically possible to be this gorgeous.” he nipped her neck, but Rey pushed him away.

“Tomorrow. I don't think Miracle’s old enough to learn where babies come from. Or what ‘wrestling’ is quite yet.” Finn chuckled, before turning in the direction of their daughter's room.

“Well, I gotta go play princesses with her.” he pretended to pout, and Rey rolled her eyes.

“Try to tire her out, okay?”

“I always do.”

“Did you give her her meds yet?”

“Kriff I didn't.”

“I'll get them.” she turned to the kitchen, as Finn headed to his little angel's room.

“Sit.” She pointed, and he quickly took a seat. She handed him his tiara, and he placed it on his head. “We're saving ewoks from the evil...evil people.”

“The ‘evil evil people’?”

“Yeah. Like regular evil people but eviler.”

Finn gasped, feigning terror. “How are we going to stop them!?”

“I don't know. I thought we could blow them to pieces. But mommy said that was too violent.” Miracle complained.

“It isn't to bad. I mean, you said they were really evil.”

“Don't encourage her.” Rey grumbled, appearing in the room with Miracle’s pills.

“Mommy,” she pouted.

“I know I know. But you have to take them.”  
She handed the toddler a glass of juice and her three pills. She hated taking them, but Miracle really was, well, a miracle. They had been trying for over a year to have a child. And Miracle was born four months early, much to their horror. 

Finn would never forget when he came home from the market to find Rey in tears, clutching her stomach.

_“Rey!?” he exclaimed, rushing to her side. “What's wrong?! Are you okay?! Is the baby okay?!”_

_“I-I-I...my water broke.” she sobbed, clutching Finn's arm._

_“Oh kriff. I'll...I'll get the midwife!” he ran out the door, Rey shaking where she stood, a contraction rocking her still frail body._

_What had followed was some of the worst days of Finn's life. (And that's sayin something)  
Hearing her screams of pain, her screams of refuting to push, screaming ‘It's too early!’ over and over. She was in so much pain, she passed out twice. The midwife was doing her best, trying to keep Rey (and Finn) calm. _

_Her body suddenly went limp. “R-Rey?” he whispered. Her eyes looked like glass, and his blood ran cold. “No, no...no!” he screamed, clutching her hand. “We've been through hell and back together! We're free from them! You're not gonna die when we're free!” he screamed._

_The doctor, (who had shown up an hour ago) shocked her chest, yelling in a language Finn didn't understand. He did it repeatedly, before finally, finally, she took a breath. Her eyes shot open, and she frantically looked around the room. She squeezed Finn's hand, a smile on both their faces, when her smile changed to a look of shock and she let out a scream once more._

_It would be another three hours before their child came into this world. She was silent, and Rey let out a choked sob. Finn held his wife tightly, afraid to lose her to. The doctor said something to the midwife, before he grabbed what looked like a glass box. He cleared his throat to get the couples attention._

_“You have given birth to a baby girl. She's underweight, tiny, and can't breathe for very long. So, I'm putting her in an incubator to keep her alive. We do this with a lot of premature births.” he placed her inside, hooking needles and an iv to the little girl._

_“Will she make it?” Finn asked, Rey letting out a sob._

_“I've seen babies and their mothers go through worse.” the midwife explained softly. “You just have to hope for her to make it.” ___

And hope they did. Every single day Finn would talk to his little baby, telling her to be strong. Rey was bedridden, her entire lower body was always in throbbing pain. 

Finn always cried whenever he saw his angel open and close her mouth, a tiny sound coming out. He would hold her tiny fingers, telling her the story about how he meant her mother. 

It was months later, when the doctor said she didn't need it anymore. She was unhooked, and bundled up, Rey holding her first.

As soon as she was placed in Rey's arms, she let out a big yawn, and barely opened her eyes. It took a little while, but while Finn was holding her, she opened her eyes fully, and let out a happy little noise. 

Finn fainted from happiness…

 

“And then, Princess Rosegold saved the galaxy, and was loved by all! The end!” Miracle finished. 

Finn clapped his hands. “What a brave princess! Just like you!” he scooped her up and cradled her. She yawned as Rey appeared in the doorway. 

“Looks like someone's tired.” Rey commented.

“No I'm *yawn* not.”

“Sorry princess, but it's time for bed.” Finn chuckled, handing her over to Rey. “I'll clean the dishes.” 

She smiled, before getting Miracle out of her princess dress and into her favorite pajamas. She tucked her in and handed her her ewok. “Goodnight my beautiful angel.” she pressed a kiss to her baby's head.“I love you.”

“I love you too, mommy.”

Rey clicked on the nightlight, before leaving the door open a crack. She made her way down the small hallway, entering the kitchen and turning on the holovision, watching the daily news, Finn stacking the plates and cleaning the countertop, humming to himself. 

“The First Order suffered a major blow this week, when two of their top generals were kidnapped and killed by the Resistance. Their names were General Ca Zema and General Li Pass.”

Rey's eyes widened, and Finn's arms appearing from around her waist and giving her a loving squeeze. “The bastard’s dead.” Rey exclaimed, turning around and kissing her husband. 

“Thank the Force.” he chuckled, kissing her deeper. “Who knew a dead guy would make us so horny.” Finn whispered against her lips.

She snorted. “And you killed the mood.”

His brown eyes seemed to frown. “I'm sorry, babe.” 

“Come here you big goof.” she giggled, jumping into his arms. “Off to bed.” She mumbled, Finn turning the holo off. 

“Of course my queen.” he carried her to bed, but not before playfully smacking her ass. 

“Finn!” she squealed. “Tomorrow!”

“Well now you killed the mood.” He huffed.

“Whatever.” She sighed playfully, kissing him once again as the galaxy glistened from their window onto them, pure bliss, as well as the stars, covered them in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Might makes this a series, depends if you guys want it. :P


End file.
